Half Death
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: DP Angst day. I can't think of a description for this.


**My first try for angst day. I hope I did okay...**

* * *

><p>Today was the anniversary of the day I became what I am now. I wasn't meant to exist. I'm a freak, a waste of both ectoplasm and blood. I'm not a human, or ghost, something in between. When they say "the line between life and death", I scoff, because I am the line. Something that traverses between the thin, almost nonexistent, but still there, line between life and death, switching freely between two things that exist side by side, but were never meant to be combined. I was an accident. A voice woke me up from my depressing thoughts, and I blinked. "-then we'll go to the Nasty Burger and… Danny, are you even listening to me? Am I that boring?" Tucker said, probably pretending to be worried about the poor little halfa freak. I smiled, but it was a fake smile. I was a pretty good actor now, and they couldn't tell what my real emotions were. "What? Sorry, it's just that the snow is so interesting…" We laughed, and went to Amity Park… Park. Man, that sounded so weird. "Hey Danny, can you fly us to there? You know, since it's the anniversary of the day of the accident…" She said the lat part quickly, and we both blushed. I heard Tucker quietly snicker and say "Lovebirds" too quietly for a human to hear, but loud enough for me to hear. Yet another example of my freakishness. "Sure, hold on tight, and <em>please<em> don't poke the halfa this time!" They laughed, and I was both happy, but sad to know that they couldn't see that inside, I was hurting. "No promises." We all laughed then flew to Amity Park Park. That was still pretty weird.

* * *

><p>Before we were there, my ghost sense went off. "Oh, no. Cover me, guys." They hid me with their bodies as I transformed, my freakishness in action. I flew up, and saw Spectra and Bertrand. "Oh, look at the little freak. Still confused on whether you should betray the ghosts and protect the humans, or turn your back on the humans and stay with your kind?" Bertrand crooned, trying to make me miserable, Spectra noticing this and deciding to join in. "Are you afraid that you're evil, <em>freak<em>? Because we're _hurt_, we really are, that you're choosing them over us, your kind…" "SHUT UP! I'm not one of you!" I said, but internally realizing that they were right. No matter what I chose, was betraying my kind. "Oh, but you are. Notice how you're floating? The ectoblasts in your hands right now? Are you going to betray your own kind by using the powers that we share? Face it, you share our blood… er, ectoplasm in your veins!" I hung my hand, and the ectoblasts in my hands fizzled out of existence. They were right. I was a freak, and I always knew it. "Rejected by the Ghost Zone, hunted in the Real World… You don't deserve to exist, freak. Do you even have any friends in the Ghost Zone?" "I have Pandora, The Far Frozen, and-" "And who? the dog? you 'cousin'?" "I have Clockwork..." "Well, Clockwork's an old fool, and he's need staring at clocks in his tower for too long! I don't care how powerful he is, or if he's the Master of Time, he's an idiot! Are you listening now? Of course you are, you time obsessed spirit! Interfere, I dare you!" Spectra paused for a second, for emphasis. "No, huh? exactly! It's always the timeline!" "Maybe you should just curl up in a corner and die, you little hybrid freak! See if old Clocky will save you then!" She sneered, and something inside me snapped at my mentor being insulted. I screamed and hurled ectoblasts at them, in a blind fit of rage, which I realized, only ghosts did. "I'm nothing like you, and I never will be!" "Oh, but you are. Don't you love the feeling of terror coming from the people below, from their beloved hero acting like this? Like a _ghost_?" She was right. I should just kill myself completely, because there's no way to completely revive someone already half-dead. But you could completely kill someone half dead, Vlad proved that in the alternate timeline… "You're right… Maybe I should kill myself. I'm not even supposed to exist..." They cackled evilly and flew off after absorbing probably enough misery to destroy the world, but I didn't care. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, where my so-called friends immediately ran to me. "Danny! Are you alright?" Sam asked, concerned. "No, no I'm not. I haven't been for a year, and now I'm going to fix it." She stared at me for a second, before her eyes widened, horrified at what I meant by that. "Danny… You can't mean…" I laughed, the crazed tone further reminding me of what I was. A ghost. A human. Something in between that was never meant to exist. "Danny, you don't need to do this. You're special, you really are…" Tucker said, trying to prevent me from killing myself. "No. I'm a mess made by a broken portal, and I'm going to fix it. Starting with the source." I wasn't betraying the humans, was I? No, they were traitors to the humans for helping a ghost. This had to be done. I thrust my hands into their chest, and they only had time to widen their eyes, before I ripped their hearts out. Blood splattered my face and turned the ground red, as I laughed maniacally, using my ecto-energy to create long claws on my fingers, and ripped my ghost half out. My hair ignited, my skin froze itself until it was blue, and my ears stretched. Finally, my eyes opened, and they were a murderous blood red.


End file.
